powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroyo Hakase
a woman who gives the Akibarangers their technology - primarily the MMZ-01 changer. The owner of in Akihabara. A highly mysterious woman who appeared initially to be a scientist, she serves as the commander of the Akibarangers. She was also the one who chose the Akibarangers and told them to fight evil. Hiroyo's family name, Hakase, sounds like the Japanese word for 'professor' or more accurately 'doctor', albeit written differently. She enjoys the gag in her name as the owner of the cafe and mentor of the team. It is in fact an alias, as her real name was revealed to be Hiroyo Tsuzuki - an anagram for Shuri Toyozuki, outing her as the voice actress of Aoi Ichikawa in Z-Cune Aoi. Biography The first of the three she recruited was Mitsuki Aoyagi, an 18-year-old martial artist who wished to become stronger, she would become Akiba Blue. They later came across Nobuo Akagi, a big fan of both Super Sentai and Z-Cune Aoi, who would become Akiba Red. When asked by Hiroyo to become a new Sentai Red, Nobuo initially thought they were filming a TV show. Shortly after, she found Yumeria Moegi, a cosplayer who would become Akiba Yellow. She took the three to her Sentai Cafe. After formally introducing herself as Hiroyo Hakase, she presented to them the MMZ-01, phones in the shape of Aoi which they could use to become Akibarangers. However, once learning that they were not an official Super Sentai team, they resolved to save the world and become legit, only for it to be revealed by Hakase that she had no enemies for them but is sure one will surface. Later, they soon came across a plot by the Stema Otsu Corporation and defeated them. Returning to the Café Himitsukichi, Hakase revealed that the entire fight and the enemies were nothing more but a successful delusion. The Akibarangers were confused by this, especially Nobuo, who walked out on the team, leaving Mitsuki and Yumeria to face the latest Stema threat. However, after shutting down the delusion as an emergency precaution when Blue and Yellow were nearly defeated, Hakase hatched a plan to bring Nobuo back, hiring a suit actor to pose as Deka Red and convince Akagi not to give up being a Akibaranger. An encouraged Akagi returned to Café Himitsukichi and regrouped with the team before Hakase handed them the keys to the Machine Itashar. The Akibarangers manage to transform the Itashar into Itashar Robo to bypass traffic on their way to battle Malseena and her troops, but the robot abandoned them due to their delusions not being strong enough for a robot battle. As they battled the Chief Clerk, the "real" Deka Red suddenly appeared to assist them before transforming into Deka Wapper, the Dekarangers' Inordinate Power. Akiba Red traps the Sub-Chief Clerk with the Deka Wapper before the trio finished him off with the Moe Magnum attack. This appearance confused Hakase who pondered on how the real Deka Red showed up in their delusion. Still curious as to how the real Deka Red appeared in the Akibarangers' delusion, Hiroyo called up Akagi, who was drinking with friends at a night club. Nobuo eventually became drunk and, during the Akibaranger's fight with Kabukichōmesugurohyoumonchou, he was able to summon Bouken Red to assist him. The next morning, Hiroyo explained to the trio that Akagi's delusions were amplified by his alcohol intake. Hiroyo, Nobuo and Yumeria proceeded to go on a drinking binge, with Mitsuki being left out as she is underage. In their second battle with the Chief Clerk, Nobuo and Yumeria's drunkness affected their performance, leading to the villains gaining the upper hand. However, Mitsuki, having watched Boukenger on DVD, managed to inspire the team and succeed in their battle. The next morning at the café, Akagi, Yumeria and Hiroyo apologized to Mitsuki, who told them not to drink anymore. Akagi vowed that they will fight together without the use of alcohol. However, Mitsuki announceed that starting tomorrow, she will not be part of the group, much to everyone's shock. Cosplays Hakase Lijewel.jpg| Messenger of Dawn Lijewel Hakase Swan.jpg| Swan Shiratori Behind the scenes Portrayal Hiroyo Hakase was portrayed by . Notes *Her scorpion curse tattoo is similar to Ryan Mitchell's cobra tattoo curse in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. They both are curses that cause tattoos of venomous animals to move up the hosts' bodies every time the morpher or henshin devices are used until they reach the neck, however, while Ryan's cobra would have killed him, Hiroyo's scorpion would've just taken her voice away. It is also similar to a spell used in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba used a technique called "Dance of the Spider" to mark an enemy with a spider tattoo that would kill its victim once it reached the neck. Appearances Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2